1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for controlling a vibration and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A vibration generation device is installed in a mobile device, and thus is widely being used as a unit for informing receipt of signals in the mobile device. Recently, the vibration generating device is installed in a game console, and thus is widely being used as a unit for transmitting an effect of a game to a user.
A mobile device launched in recent years outputs voice or vibration in response to an input of a user to provide a function for providing a feedback corresponding to the input of the user.
In particular, in a case of a mobile device to which a haptic technology is applied, a vibration generation unit, which generates a vibration having unique feeling or sensation different from that of a related art vibration generation unit to provide haptic feedback having various forms in response to various inputs to the user, is being actively developed.